1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying device and, more particularly, to a carrier for an infant car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional infant car seat is mounted in a car to place and support an infant exactly in the car to protect the infant during movement of the car. However, the infant car seat is fixed in the car and cannot be taken out of the car, so that the user has to directly hold and take the infant out of the infant car seat when leaving the car, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the angle of the infant car seat cannot be adjusted according to the practice requirement, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the infant.